


our faces hidden behind snowflakes

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: America In Winter, American Winters, Childhood Memories, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Snow, Snow Angels, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Snowing - Freeform, i wrote this bc ethan and snowflakes are my aesthetic, snowflakes, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Chandler is beautiful. There are people in London who can appreciate this beauty. When he is standing outside while it's snowing is also from an unique beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our faces hidden behind snowflakes

It's snowing in London.  
Dorian Gray knows to appreciate this small moments, breathing in the cold, enjoying the smell of water turned into snow.  
He sees Mr. Chandler standing on the roadside, snow falling down on his hat and his coat, snowflakes being blown into his face.  
This sight takes his breath away. Ethan looks lonely - just like Dorian - and strangely alive.   
He walks towards the other man, always trying to get as close as possible to what he considers art.   
"Good evening, Mr. Chandler", he says softly, a purring undertone in his voice.   
He turns his head to look at Dorian. In his eyes flickers the memory of a night in tears and joy. Dorian sees that he's not sure if he wants to kiss him or push him away.   
"Good evening, Mr. Gray", he says calmly, but somehow there's a glow of a growl Dorian can't quite define.


End file.
